


seribu tawa, seribu luka

by Cineraria



Series: bahtera di lautan kata [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Kenangan tentang kota, yang tersimpan bersama tawa dan luka.[paket puisi untuk otp #2 - versi puisi dari Dream Stars]





	1. bintang untuk malamku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini
> 
> Versi puisi dari fanfik AusHun saya yang berjudul [Dream Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473076) (tapi kalau mau baca puisi saja sudah cukup)  
> Nama yang sesuai ejaan sebetulnya kota "Wina" tapi rasanya nama "Vienna" lebih cocok di rima  
> Persembahan untuk AusHun, dan untuk revabhipraya alias Rana yang udah nemenin saya fangirling (saling berbagi kemasoan) AusHun XD  
> semoga suka ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara: Hungary to Austria

/1/

Bintang berkelip di langit kota

Tangisanku untuk Vienna

Pada malam seribu satu pesta

 

Kulihat kamu di balkon jendela

Kuraih ajakanmu berdansa

Kita dibawa lantunan orkestra

Menari di panggung surga

 

“Kita bersama selamanya,” katamu.

Kuusap remah roti di pipimu

Dan kaubawa aku dalam kecupan salju

“Aku tak butuh dunia,” jawabku.

Kamulah bintang untuk malamku

 

/2/

Bintang redup di ujung langit

Vienna menikam dengan isak tangis

Pada malam seribu satu duka

 

Di jembatan itu kamu terpaku

Aku dihantam pana

gelombang berkilat di matamu

Ataukah itu lautan luka?

yang kaukubur dalam prahara?

 

“Tak ada selamanya,” katamu.

Hancur hatiku jadi serpihan abu

“Ya. Aku tak butuh dustamu.”

 

Benarkah kerlip mimpi itu melintas?

Saat kubalik punggung

dan kudengar seru sedanmu?

Ataukah isap harap yang menguap?

Bersama jembatan runtuh

yang membelah jantung Vienna?


	2. menyerak irama semesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara: Austria to Hungary

/1/

Ada saja yang datang bersama tawa

Mengapa pula ia enggan terpisah dari luka?

Kala sungaiku menyusur larik nada

Dan musim semi bergetar seirama

              

Ranting dedaun pagi mengetuk jendela

Aku duduk di depan piano kaca

menyusun keping nada yang mengepungku dari dunia

Kaudatang membawa segelas senyum beraroma kopi

 

Aku dibutakan silau mengambang bagai mentari

Wajahmu bersinar menyerak irama semesta

“Aku ingin dengar nyanyian piano-mu.”

lalu kaududuk mengapit lenganku

 

Aku terlena angin yang menyibak aromamu

Dan jemariku meluncur lincah di atas cumbu

musik yang naik turun seiring simfoni waktu

Aku menggantung janji abadi melindungimu

Di dahan tua yang menggunting namamu

 

/2/

Aku tersaruk di tengah gelap fajar penuh hujan darah

Kulihat api murka melalap hijau yang gugur di matamu

Dan pedang yang kauayun menebas lepas dahan janjiku

 

Kau menampar dan menghujamku di bandul waktu

Kudengar bisik api memercik bara yang retakkan nadi kita

Aku berontak pada masa yang membelah jantung kita

Dan seriosa kematian meredam paksa sedu sedanku

 

Di jembatan itu aku merintih

Menggapai tanganmu yang mendidih

Dan kau pergi tinggalkan pedih perih

 

Tak sanggup aku penuhi sungai janji

Simfoniku menggerung dan rubuh

Lalu tangga nadaku meraung runtuh

Aku tinggal mati sendiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gomen saya bikin kapal mengapung di lautan angsa (?) mereka terlalu manis sekaligus mengiris-ngiris  
> mungkin lebay, tapi saya nangis sepanjang nulis :"(
> 
> kemarin kapan nonton film dokumenter PD I yang menceritakan "perceraian" AusHun itu bikin kokoro diremes  
> saya belum baca ulang, tapi seingat saya, tragedi bubarnya Kekaisaran Austro-Hongaria itu juga karena desakan pihak Hungary yang nggak puas sama keberlangsungan penyatuan mereka, dan akhirnya nuntut kemerdekaan.
> 
> saya sudah mengusahakan bagian Austria supaya terlihat "manly" tapi kayaknya masih terasa lenjeh (?)  
> saya paling suka bait: "Kaudatang membawa segelas senyum beraroma kopi", sungguh indah tiada tara! <3 tapi langsung nangis begitu ingat bait-bait yang terakhir :"(
> 
> terima kasih sudah baca!  
> silakan jejak/komentarnya di kotak review ya...


End file.
